planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornelius (CE)
Cornelius is an evolved chimpanzee, the youngest son of the late Caesar and the late Cornelia, and the younger brother of the late Blue Eyes. Through his father, Cornelius is the youngest grandson of the late Bright Eyes, and the late Alpha, as well as the youngest adoptive grandson of Will Rodman and Caroline Aranha, and the youngest adoptive great-grandson of the late Charles Rodman. He was second-in-line to inherit the colony after his older brother, Blue Eyes. Following the unfortunate deaths of his parents and brother respectively, Cornelius will succeed as the next ape king. Biography Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Birth Born before the rediscovery of humans, Cornelius was born the second child and youngest son of ape king, Caesar and his queen Cornelia. Through his parents, he is the younger brother of the couple's heir and eldest son, Blue Eyes. Interacting with Humans When Caesar rescues a group of humans consisting of Malcolm, his wife Ellie, his son Alexander and Carver, Cornelius along with his brother meets humans for the first time. Curious, Cornelius climbs out of Blue Eyes' arms and scurries over to Ellie and Alexander to investigate them further and to play with them much to the nervousness of his older brother and the amusement of Alexander and Ellie who take his curiousness and playfulness in stride. Being threatened Cornelius's playtime came to an all too soon halt when he started to take a look inside Carver's supply box for a new toy and uncovered a hidden shotgun. Carver rushed over in fear to recover his property and was set on attacking the innocent baby chimp if not for his protective older brother. After a tense moment of betraying and the attempt on his sons lives, Cornelius quickly returned to his father's arms and was escorted home where he remained in his mother's care for the remainder of the human's venture and Koba's rebellion. Reunion with his father Cornelius is later seen asleep in his mother's arms at the time he is reunited with his father and brother after Koba is announced dead and is present when his father prepares his army for war with the humans. War for the Planet of the Apes Cornelius is seen with Cornelia at the beginning of the film when Blue Eyes returns, and Caesar tells him to "say hi to his brother." He is later shown sleeping in Cornelia's lap during the ape council meeting. At night, when Cornelia and Blue Eyes are murdered by the Colonel, Cornelius hides. While the other Apes look for him, he makes himself known to a distraught Caesar who is sitting where his wife and son's bodies had been found. Caesar leaves Cornelius with Blue Eyes' mate, Lake as he goes off on his journey, Cornelius screams his name as he goes off. Later at the labor camp, Cornelius cries and calls for Caesar when he is brought in. When the apes escape, Caesar picks up Cornelius and tells him he loves him. He rides with Caesar away to the Apes' new home. After his father, Caesar's death, Cornelius is (presumably) being raised by Lake or Maurice. Personality Dawn of the Planet of the Apes As an infant, Cornelius is closely watched by his family, especially his protective older brother, Blue Eyes. Despite his protective family, this doesn't stop Cornelius from exploring and being curious. When his father rescues Malcolm, his family and Carver from an explosion, Cornelius and Blue Eyes are present when Caesar along with their honorary uncles, Maurice and Rocket meet up with the humans. Cornelius becomes curious and wanders over to Ellie and Alexander and investigates them for himself but finds something more interesting; the humans' box of supplies. Cornelius is almost injured but is rescued from the incident by Blue Eyes who attacks Carver for wanting to harm his brother. War for the Planet of the Apes Now two years old, Cornelius no longer possesses his curious nature from infancy and now appears timid and shy, which is evident when he holds Cornelia or Caesar's hand when walking. More to come... Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' As the son of an evolved ape and an altered ape, Cornelius has a high level of intelligence; because his parents inhaled the ALZ-113 early in their life, Cornelius has a higher level of intelligence than both of his parents combined. *'Speech:' As the second son of an evolved chimpanzee and an altered chimpanzee, Cornelius was born with the ability of speech, while his father (and presumably his mother) learned to speak later in life. In War, Cornelius only spoke through the use of Sign Language, however, considering the fact that he is still two years old, it is likely that he is unable to speak yet. *'Sign Language:' In War, now two years old, like his fellow apes, Cornelius knows American Sign Language. He was either taught by his father Caesar, or his honorary uncle Maurice. Relationships *''See Cornelius (CE)/Relationships. Notes *Like his parents, but unlike his older brother, Cornelius has green eyes. *Cornelius and Blue Eyes do not seem to possess the shooting star birthmark their father and paternal grandfather hold. Trivia * Cornelius is named after Roddy McDowall's and David Watson's Cornelius I and Bobby Porter's Cornelius II from ''Planet of the Apes, Beneath the Planet of the Apes, Escape from the Planet of the Apes, and Battle for the Planet of the Apes. * Cornelius was mentioned at Comic Con 2013 by Andy Serkis and director Matt Reeves, but without his name. * Cornelius was mentioned again by Andy Serkis during an interview at CinemaCon. One of the scenes shown at the Fox screening was the festivities involving Cornelia, seen wearing a crown of flowers, having just given birth to this child. * Until the release of War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations, Cornelius went under the name Milo. During that period, there was speculation from one entertainment site that this infant's name could be Cornelius. Another site has suggested the name Milo and that the baby could be considered the equivalent to Roddy McDowall's Caesar when he was born as Milo in Escape from the Planet of the Apes. *It was confirmed by Andy Serkis in an interview with USA Today that the baby was a boy *In the over-all Planet of the Apes franchise, Cornelius' birth is the third recorded ape infant. The first was Milo (later known as Caesar), who was born in Escape from the Planet of the Apes. The second was Milo's father, Caesar, who was born off-screen in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. * Nick Thurston revealed on Facebook that there was a joke on set that Andy Serkis came up with that the baby's name was Will, named in honor of Caesar's adoptive father, Will which served as an on set Easter egg for the cast. * Cornelius is also the first Chimpanzee sibling to appear in either of the two film franchises. Gallery *See Cornelius (CE)/Gallery. Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Male Characters Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Family (CE) Category:Royal Ape Family Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Chimpanzees (comics) Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Character Stubs Category:Ape Princes Category:Animals Category:Living Apes